One Piece Tales
by Cursed.Saphire.Hart
Summary: Ok, so for awhile, I've been getting a lot of ideas for One Piece one shots and two parts, mostly consering Bellamy, because I'm hopelessly in love with the gross freak rating from T to M. Anyways, I hope you guys like the stories I'll be posting, and feel free to PM me requests, put detail if you want something specific. Also dont like dont read
1. Why Cant We Be Friends

**Title:** Why Can't We Be Friends  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _Delinquent_  
 **Word Count:** 1,546  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** _After getting stabbed in a gang fight Sarquiess and Eddie take Bellamy to get patched up by Law, a black market surgeon. Unfortunantly for him, when he wakes up he meets a rather annoying child n a strawhat._

It was around dawn when his friends, Sarquies and Eddie dragged him to Law's clinic for a patch job. Bellamy's gang had gotten into a fight with another gang, and a few of the apposing members were stronger then they thought, and even though they won the fight, they're leader still got banged up pretty badly, few small cuts, handful of bruises, and a deep cut that would need stitches. Needless to say, a few young trouble makers knew about Law's black market clinic, since he stayed tight lipped about they're injuries, and Bellamy's gang were repeat patients. The gang leader had been bleeding quite a bit, and had passed out from lack of blood by the time they got there, but as Law put it, he wasn't in critical condition, and would just need to rest for awhile, but had better stay for a few days.

It was around noon when the blond began to stir, at first it was sorta like he was frozen where he laid, he could hear muffled noises, but his body was still too worn out to wake up completely. Law must of had him on pain meds, because he wasn't hurting as much as he was suppose to, it too him a bit, but Bellamy managed to wake himself up, when he opened his eyes he had to blink a few times to get them focused. He was met with a few familiar sights, the black market doctor had a room were patients could rest for a while not too far from were he, and his helpers, as he called them, did surgery. The room he was in was dull to say the least, there were ten beds, each one had curtains that would go around them, luckily the room had windows so it didn't seem to gloomy.

Once all his senses were back to normal, Bellamy noticed something, he felt like he was being watched for some reason. The teen slowly propped himself up again the head board of the bed a little to get a better look around, all the while ignoring the jolts of pain, and that's when he noticed someone at the door of the room. It was a kid, probably around 10 or so, he was peeking around the door frame, staring right at him, the boy's large ebony black eyes stared straight into Bellamy's chocolate brown ones, and the hyena cocked a brow Who the hell was this kid, he knew Law had a sibling, but last he checked, the surgeon had a sister, not a little brother, so that couldn't be it. A patient maybe?

"Luffy," the young surgeon said breaking the silence and getting they're attention, "I told you to stay in the waiting room and wait for your brothers," the white patched teen said walking up behind the younger boy, "But it was boring there, and I forgot my gameboy at home today," the kid said coming out of hiding, Bellamy blushed a bit, the kid was kinda cute, to be honest. It wasn't long before Law notice the teen was awake, "Oh, I see your awake, was he bothering you?" Law asked, and Bellamy shook his head, "Nah, but his staring was starting to creep me out a bit." Luffy, where had Bellamy heard that name? It sounded familiar.

The boy named Luffy tilted his head as the older teen placed a hand on his head, "Luffy, I've told you before not to bother the people in this room," the boy looked up at him, "I know, I'm sorry," he apologized, "Go back to the waiting room and wait for your brothers."

"But Ace an Sabo don't get out of school or another 2 hours." the kid whined pouting.

"Well that's what happens when you play hooky only to get hurt," Law said scooting Luffy in the direction of the waiting room, the child groaned but walked back to the other room leaving the two teens. "You seem pretty friendly with the short stack, he a regular or something?" the blond asked as Law leaned again the door frame.

"You could say that, his names Monkey D. Luffy, one of the ASL Trio," Thats where he had heard it, the ASL Trio were a small band of trouble makers in the red light district, and despite they're ages, the three were crazy strong, and well known among the younger gangs. "Thought his name sounded familiar," Bellamy chuckled.

"Anyways, have you heard from your friends yet?"

"Not yet, how are my wounds?"

"No broken bones, but that stab in your side was pretty bad, didn't seem like a normal one either, what he get you with? Butterfly, hunting knife?"

"A big ass kitchen knife..."

Law cringed at the thought, "Ouch, well I'd advise you stay a few days to make sure your wound won't open up or get infected." he walked over to the bed.

Bellamy groaned, "C'mon man, you can't expect me to stay in this room all day, there's nothing to do!"

"Your not suppose to be doing anything, your suppose to be in bed, so stop complaining..." the young doctor clicked his forehead making the blond flinch and growl. "I wouldn't complain if you'd just get a t.v. in here..." that earned him another flick. "I'll bring you some magazines and something to eat, so stop whining you big baby."

Law did as he said he would, and brought his patient a few things to read, and some rice balls and pork dumplings to eat, which weren't half bad, for a doctor, he was a surprisingly good cook. The blond teen relaxed, pretty much giving up on trying to get the black market doctor to let him out early, his forehead was hurting too much from getting flicked every time he tried to argue. He read Travel Time magazine, and ate his food quietly and without complaint.

Though it wasn't long before he felt someone watching him again, and of course, he looked up to find Luffy staring him with his big doe eyes, and from his drooling, he wanted Bellamy's food. The boy watched every move the teen made, and it was getting both awkward, and annoying. "Hey kid," Luffy flinched, "C'mere," the boy walked up to the bed curiously, and Bellamy held out a rice ball to him, "Take it and go away." A huge smile spread across the boys face, and he took the rice ball happily, "Thank you!"

"Now scram," The blond gang leader barked shooing the boy away, but Luffy was listening because the boy was too busy shoving the food in his mouth to pay attention. Bellamy sighed and took a drink of his orange juice, "Wanna be my friend?" he almost choked on his drink, "W-What...?" he coughed out hoping he had heard the boy wrong. "Do you wanna be my friend?" Luffy smiled, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and when I get older I'mma be a gang leader, your Bellamy right?" This kid was honest and blunt to say the least, but his talking didn't stop there, not even close "Are you a gang leader? Is that how you got hurt? Was it in a fight with another-"

"Would you shut up!?" Bellamy snapped at him his last nerve being tested,"Geeze your so annoying! Would you just go away!?"

Luffy took a step back, his eyes wide and filling with tears, "Why can't we be friends...?" he whimpered out, "Because I don't want to be friends with some bratty little kid, now beat it before I get mad!" the teen shouted. "But I wanna be your friend..." Luffy whimpered pouting. "...Why?" now he was confused.

"Why not?" the boy let out small whimpers trying not to cry, his face was scarlet red. Bellamy let out another sigh, usually seeing a kid cry wouldn't bug hi, but for some reason, and kid he just met made him feel like the biggest dick hole in the world. "C'mere..." a pair of large tanned hands gently wrapped around the boys waist and he was lifted onto the bed. The child was nestled against the teens chest and his little hands were clinching to the light blue hospital gown. His back was rubbed gently, as he was calmed down by the teenage gang leader.

The blond let another sigh as Luffy started to calm down, and not long after did the child fall fast asleep against him, his little hands still gripping the light blue martial.

"Aw how cute!" Bellamy looked at the door to see La leaning against it with the biggest jack ass grin his white patched face could mae.

"Oh shut up..."

"You really are a creampuff, tough on the outside, sweet and soft on the inside." The teens face turned bright red at the doctors taunts.

"Yea yea Dr. Jack ass..." Bellamy huffed, "Mind helping me detach this kid from my person...?"

"Nope sorry," Law grinned.

"Your enjoying this arent you...?"

"Very much so"

"I hate you..."


	2. Hey Pretty Birdie

**Title:** Hey Pretty Birdie  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _N/A_  
 **Word Count:** 1,229  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** _You were caged and chained, you were a caged bird that was let out of it's cage. It was only because of him you were able to live outside of those golden bars.  
_

From where you sat, you could hear everything on your island, you could hear the wind blowing through the trees, and the rolling waves crashing against the shore and the cliffs, and the gentle chirping of the birds that lived on the island and kept you company. Your island was peaceful most of the time, unless the occasional Pirate or marine hip decided to dock on your shores. But today however was peaceful, you were sitting on the porch of your beach house, enjoying the song of your island.

How many years had it been, you wondered, since you were allowed to live on this island, and go about your day without being shackled or caged? You weren't human, you were what was known as a harpy, instead of arms and hands you had colorful wings, you had bird legs and bird feet with black talons as well, long colorful tail feathers, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. At the beginning of your life, as far back as you could remember, you were a caged bird, kept alive and healthy for a rich mans entertainment. But now you were free, although there were those who often tried to cage and shackle you again, but they only managed to get themselves killed in the process. Thats why you lived on this island alone, with nothing but the birds to keep you company.

People either feared you, or tried to cage you, for one reason or another, it just didn't seem safe to be anywhere but your island.

The white sandy beach, the crystal blue waters, the fruit trees that grew nice a tall, and the huge sleeping volcano in the middle of it all, you loved your island, but there was someone you loved even more then it. The only human in the world that brought you comfort, soft blush dusted your cheeks at the thought of him.

He was young when you first met him, you could remember that day as clear as the sky was blue. You were entertaining your owner by singing for him, he always enjoyed it, the room he held you in was one only meant for him and your caretaker, since he could ever have been bothered to care for you himself. All of a sudden screams, loud gun fire, and sounds of things being broken interrupted your singing. Your owner had rushed to the door to escape, leaving you in your golden birdcage, and chained to the wall. All these noises were new to you, and shook you to the bone with fear and confusion, as your owner ran out the door a loud gun shot ripped through the air, and the man had fell to his knee holding his side, and not a moment later was another bullet shot into him, ending his life.

A new figure appeared in the door way, a smile curling the corners of his mouth, and a gun in his hand. You feared the worse at the sight of him, but is attention was currently on the dead man, you watched with wide eyes as his stripped the man on his treasures, all the gold and jewels he always wore, and threw they into a bag. Soon his attention was on you, his chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of you in your cage, his smile falling, and his eyes sparkling with wonder, and amazement.

The young man had walked over to your cage, and using the keys he had found on the deadman, unchained and uncaged you. "What... are you..?" he asked softly as he helped you out of your cage. "A harpy," you replied meekly, you were a little nervous, but felt safe with him. He seemed young, but he was so tall, it was a little intimidating to say the least. As more events unraveled, you stayed by the young mans side, your wings clinging to his arm, there were so many people, something you weren't use to, you had only known very few of them. When ever you were moved from the ship to a room in the mansion your cage had been covered, you had never seen the sky, the sea, never seen the outside world.

And now you were being lead by so many strangers out into a world you had never known except in books that had been kept in the room, until then, the open sea, and endless skies were so much more different then on the pages. Everything was so new, so strange, and still so wonderful, and so was he. The young man was kind to you, during your time on his pirate ship h and his crew taught you any things, somethings you learned on your own, mostly from watching and listening.

A few times he had taken you to town with him, and for reasons unkown to you at the time, people had looks of fear written on they're faces and shaking in they're eyes. Months passed, and it became obvious to you that you couldn't live with them, not with towns people, and not with the pirate crew, even they had taken awhile to not fear you, and you were tired of other pirates trying to capture you when ever they attacked the ship, or trying to snatch her while she was in town.

That was around the time you found the island, it was uninhabited other then the birds.

You remember the look on his face when you told him you wouldn't be setting sail with them anymore, he looked so hurt, and heart broken, you could feel your heart twist. But the problem was solved when he promised to visit, you were so happy.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months, his visits were like clockwork, and during the tie between he called on the den den mushi when ever he could. When he visited he always brought gifts, sometimes clothes, sometimes sweets, sometimes books, more often then not all of the above. And every time you were so happy to see him.

Over the years many people had docked at your island, sometime marines, sometimes explorers, and other times pirates, sadly they hardly ever left you be. Your house and everything in it your salvaged from they're ships, from the first ship you were forced to ship, and whos crew you killed, your used what you could to build your home. Now days you took things from the ships then sank the in the deep waters, you only did it when they tried to hurt you, any ship that let you be was free to leave.

You didn't like it, but it's what you had to do, and it always weighed heavy on your heart, and even kept you awake at night, he always seemed to know when you needed to talk, because he'd call right when you needed to hear his voice.

You slumped in your rocking chair, letting out a soft sigh. You lost track of how many times he had tried to convince you to set sail with him again, ever for a little while, but you always turned him down. You loved him, and you wanted to, but you were scared to.

*Purupurupuru*

You perked up.

*Purupurupu-click*

[Hey pretty birdie]

"Hi Bellamy~"


	3. Under The Mistletoe: Bellamy X Reader

**Title:** Under The Mistletoe (BellamyXReader)  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _Christmas AU_  
 **Word Count:** 2,371  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:**  
Your day had started out bad, you had wanted to go home for Christmas, but thanks to the snow, the trains werent going anywhere. And at first it looked liek you'd spend Christmas Day alone, but you couldn't be happier when a stranger walked through the door.

The second year had begun a few months ago, the days were getting shorter an colder an winter was already here, snow was on the ground, and Christmas was today, an like always, you were going to spend it alone. Grand Line university was a good local college, it had a great view of the ocean, and the dorms on campus were modest, but still, trying to juggle school work an a job was proving to be tiring. On top of that, you had moved from your little town miles away from the ocean city, you had no friends, and with the snow, you couldn't take the train home.

You let out a hot sigh that froze into light fog in the cold air. You locked the door to your dorm, you had might as well treat yourself to something nice, it'll be the only thing to make this crummy day better. You had saved up shopping money to go on a spree with your mom, but the snow had fallen so hard to day you were suppose you leave you couldn't, and to save yourself from spending Christmas on a crowded train, had decided not to go. So you might as well use some of the money you saved to treat yourself to a good lunch at least.

You pulled your hood on tight, and walked down the street as the snow fell gently. All the shops were decorated for the holidays, and music was pouring out of every door. Luckily shops were still open on Christmas day, the bakery smelled great as always, and so did the coffee shop, but you were happiest to find out your favorite bar was open, Mickeys' Place, it had good beer, and better food, you couldn't wait. As you trotted down the steps to the front door, you could hear Jingle Bells Rock just start, one of your favorite holiday songs.

As you stepped into the bar, you felt the warm air and the smell of food and booze pour over you. You took a deep breath and walked over to a table to take a moment to rest and warm up. You slid off your winter coat, and relaxed in your seat before a waitress came over, you ordered your usual, and listened to the music as you waited.

You looked around the bar, the owner had decorated it very well, but as you continued to look around, out the corner of your eye, you saw someone enter the bar. At first, you didn't understand why you felt the need to turn and get another look at them, but when you did, you were surprised to see how tall the man was. You felt your cheek begin to heat up as a soft blush formed. You swallowed hard as you took in the mans appearance, not only was he tall, but he was ruggedly handsome too. He had a mess of golden blond hair, and tanned skin, even through his winter coat, you could tell his had thick muscles. But what stood out the most was be had one of those bad boy faces, and that wasn't just because of the scares, he just had one of those faces that was kinda scary, but still really hot.

He must have noticed you staring, because he looked right at you, and as a smile grew on his face he walked right over to your table. You could feel your face heat up as you turned to look at your hands which were folded in your lap, you hoped that you weren't as red as you felt. You could hear his heavy foot steps get closer, and soon the music and soft chatting was drowned out, all you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears.

Why were you so nervous? Or were you scared? Was it because a hot guy was walking over to you, or because the hot guy was a giant?

"Hey," you felt your whole body stiffen, "Mind if I sit with you?" he asked, leaning against the empty side of the booth.

You swallowed hard, your mouth felt dry, and for a second you forgot how to speak, "Uh.. s-sure..." you managed to stutter out, "Go ahead..." you glanced up shyly to see him sit down across from you. "Spending Christmas alone..?" he asked as he slipped off his jacket, you were right about the muscle mass of the guy. "Y-yea... the snow kept the trains from moving so..." you said soft fidgeting in your seat.

"I see... I was wondering why such a pretty girl was here all alone..." his smile became soft, and you couldn't help but smile back.

"So what's your name?"

"Its, [L/N] [F/N]"

"Oh, how pretty," the blonde chimed softly.

"And... what's yours...?" You asked softly.

"Bellamy," he answered.

"Just Bellamy...?"

"I've never been on good terms with my family, so I don't use a family name," he made it sound like it was no big deal, in fact he didn't even hesitate to say it. "So, I take it that means your alone this Christmas too," you said feeling a little more relax with talking to him. "Yea, all my friends had somewhere to be today, but I'm use to it," the waitress from before came and dropped off your food, and then asked Bellamy if he would like anything, and he ordered a beer.

"I'm sorry to hear that," "Don't worry about it," he said brushing it off,"What about you? Don't you have any friends here?" he sure was a curious one wasn't he.

"Not really," you rubbed your neck a little embarrassed,"I've been so engulfed in my studies and work I haven't really had the time to make any friends at the university," he let out a soft chuckle, at this, "So you really are alone this Christmas, hu?"

You nodded as your spirits started to sink, your smile falling as you stared at your food. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring you down," Bellamy apologized, and you shook your head, "No, it's ok," you smiled, you didn't know why, but talking with him, a guy you just met, made you feel happy. Maybe it was because you were both alone, and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

As the day went on, the two of you continued to talk, even after you had left the bar. You both walked side by side on the mostly empty side walk. Bellamy and you talked about what ever came to mind, and laughed when ever either of you said something silly or stupid, it was nice. You had forgotten about how bad the day started out, you forgot about the cold wind, and the snow that fell off and on, that had stopped the stupid train, but most of all, you forgot your loneliness.

Bellamy wasn't exactly a ball of sunshine and cheer, but that big smile and loud laugh of his was contagious enough to make things a little better then they had been.

As the walk continued, through the park, you both decided to stop and take a break. You plopped down on the nearest bench after wiping off the snow, a smile still playing on your lips, until you felt the cold from the metal through your pants, Bellamy sat next to you, draping an arm over your shoulders. You smiled at him, and looked down at your hands, which were red and the feeling numbing from the cold, you really wished you had remembered to bring gloves. You brought your cold fingers to your lips cupping them over your mouth, and you let out a hot breath in an attempt to heat them, to no such luck.

Bellamy must have noticed, because before you knew it, he was taking off his own gloves, and he took both your hand into his. His warmth felt so hot at first, but slowly, you felt your fingers begin to warm up, his hands were so big and rough, but them were warm to. "Better?" the man asked smiling, and you nodded your head happily, "Much Better," you chirped. Not far away you could hear a soft bell ring, and when you turned your head, you could see a man push a cart, and from the looks of it, he was selling hot chocolate and hot cider.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," the blond stood up letting go of your hands, much to your displeasure, you watched as he walked over to the cart, and your smile widened happily, it didn't take long for him to come back with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here, this'll help," you took the cup happily, the warmth from the hot drink inside slowly warmed up your hands.

You took a small sip, hoping you wouldn't burn yourself, while the man next to you on the other hand, one drink, and he did a spit take, feeling the hot liquid burn is tongue. You couldn't help but giggle, "You ok Bellamy?" you asked still giggle, "No, I burned my tongue," he whined acting like a child. "That's what you get for taking a drink of a hot drink like that," you teased as you went back to sipping you cocoa. It didn't take to long for you to finish your drink, you body shivering happy feeling it warm your insides. But you noticed Bellamy hadn't come close to finishing his. You guessed his tongue still hurt, "Does it still hurt?" he nodded, "Kiss it better..?" he whimpered, and you looked at him blushing. It sounded tempting, and it wasn't the first tie you kissed on the first date either, so what the heck?

You put your cup down, you brought your hands up to his face, and before you could think twice about what you were doing, you pressed your lips against his, your eye lids falling shut. Bellamy hummed softly as your hand slowly left they're original place to tangle your fingers in his mess of blond hair. He leaned more into the kiss, his warm lips moving against yours gently, and when you felt his tongue brush against your lips, you opened your mouth letting the warm appendage in. As hoped for, you gently sucked, your tongue gently caressing his. The man moaned against your mouth, it felt wonderful to kiss him, and you guessed the feeling was mutual.

The two of you pulled away from each other, "Feel better...?" you asked smiling, and he smiled back, "Much..." he purred pressing a thankful kiss against your forehead.

It wasn't long before you were both on your feet again, only this time, you were holding his hand as you walked. You pretty much forgot were you two were headed in the first place, you guessed you were just walking around. It didn't take long for a conversation to start again, and again it was just random things, and it wasn't long for you were both laughing again. It had been awhile since you laughed to hard and so much since you started college, and you couldn't be happier.

The two of you walked around, looking at window displays, going into shops to heck out what they had, but you never bought anything, you just looked and just having a good time till the day ended. When it got dark, Bellamy walked you back to the dorms, but you didn't want your time together to end just yet, you wanted him to stay, just a little longer. He walked you up the steps to the dorms front door, "Well, your home," he whispered, you could hear the disappointment in his voice, and his grip on your hand tensed softly. "Yea..."

You turned to him, slowly, you leaned forward, and rested your head against his chest blushing, your hands softly gripping his coat "I had fun today" you whispered not looking up, Me too," he chuckled softly. A calm wave washed over you, you leaned in more as his arms wrapped around you, bringing you into a gentle embrace. You didn't know why you felt comfortable with him enough to do this, but you really couldn't think of a reason to care.

"I want to see you again..." you pleaded, your grip tightening, "You will," Bellamy reassured as he held your chin, tilting your head up. You looked into his brown eyes, they were so warm, and were so gentle. "Promise..?" you got your answer as he kissed your lips gently, his hand cupping your cheek warmly, "Promise..." he whispered as his lips locked with yours. His arm tightened around you, closing the small gap between you. You wanted to beg him to stay, but you knew that was going to far, at least for now.

They say the final kiss of the night is the sweetest and most passionate, and you couldn't find a reason to disagree.

As he pulled away, Bellamy smiled at you warmly, before nuzzling your ear softly, "Merry Christmas..." he whispered, you smiled softly.

You both said your good byes, and parted ways for the night, but you didn't leave that spot until he was out of view, and you returned to your dorm-room, and the moment you were inside, you threw yourself on your bed to pout, second guessing your choice to let him leave, but it was interrupted by the feeling of something pressing against your stomach.

Curious and confused, you reached into your pocket, and pulled out a small red box which was tied with a green ribbon, and when you opened it up, you found two things, one was a well beaded bracelet, it was the one you had been looking at in one of the shops, and the second was a note,

"Merry Christmas [F/N]

Call me XXX-XXX-XXXX"

you smiled to yourself and hugged to note your chest.

"Merry Christmas Bellamy."


	4. Into The Hyenas Den Pt:1(BellamyXReader)

It was a calm day on the endless blue sea, the sky was clear, and the wind was blowing, promising smooth sailing for the marine ship you were stationed on. You were new to the crew, and had only been on for a week, but you were quickly adjusting to the crew. It was a supply ship after all, so you weren't surprised it was so calm, and rather boring, to be honest you wanted to be on a the front line to help fight against the pirates, who in your eyes were scum of the sea. However, you saw this as a another step closer to your goal.

Like everyone else, you were dressed in the standard uniform a white tank-top, blue pants, and black boots, your hair was held back with a blue neckerchief that was embedded with the marine emblem. It was rather hot that day, and you were already working up a sweat.

On this particular day you were cleaning the deck as the marine ship sailed to its next destination, and as you were ringing out the mop, something in the distance caught your eye, it wasn't too far off, you could tell it was a ship, but it was hard to see the flags it was sailing. Oddly enough the man in the crows nest hadn't alerted anyone, you groaned in your head, he was probably asleep, again. Luckily, you always had a pair of binoculars hanging around your neck.

You put the mob down and picked up your binoculars, as well as ignoring the clatter the mop made as it hit the deck floor, all the while wondering why no one was actually doing they're jobs. As you looked through the lenses, the image of the flag the ship was carrying came into view. You felt your blood run cold, and all the air left your lungs.

You were serious about being a marine, and even took it upon yourself to memorize the name, face, and flag of every pirate, and the flag that the ship had, was the symbol of none other then the Bellamy Pirates.

You felt your heart speed up, and pound in your chest, "Pirates!" was the first thing that left your lips, and everyone on the crew stopped what they were doing. You knew about the Bellamy Pirates, and they were headed directly toward the ship,"The Bellamy Pirates Are Coming!" You turned to face your crew, and all of them were as pale as ghosts, all looked like frightened lambs to scared to move.

The Bellamy Pirates were ruthless people, they beat people to a bloody pulp just for a laugh, and the worst of them all, was Bellamy The Hyena, the captain of they're vicious crew. You yelled at the others to do something, but they all barely budged, when you say the captain of your ship approach the deck, your hopes that he would talk some sense into them, where shattered in an instant.

"Careful men, don't put up a fight, if they board the ship, the sooner they get what they want the sooner they'll leave," he said with trying to hide how terrified he really was. You stared at the others, none of them looked ready or willing to go against pirates, not ones with a captain worth 55,000,000 million beli, but still, "Captain we can't..." your voice cracked as you tried to think of a way to reason with them, "We're marines... we cant just let them-" "[Name]! We cant possibly win against them, theirs no point in trowing away our lives," the captain said sternly, and your bowed your head.

It wasn't long before the pirates reached the ship, and as they sailed along side them, the pirates boarded the ship, and your terrified crew stood off to the side, as the captains met face to face. You gulped hard, your throat feeling dry as you fought off the urge to take a swing at the pirate captain.

Bellamy was just as tall as everyone had said, and that trade mark smile of his would surely haunt your dreams, "Take what ever you want, and leave," you heard your captain order the pirate trying not to show weakness, not that it helped much. The blond pirate let out a loud bellowing laugh that cut through the air like a knife, and it sent chills up your spine, and lit a small fire in you.

"You heard him men! Take all these worthless marines have!" The hyena of a man shouted with another endless laughter, and surely enough, the pirates began to raid the ship as you stood, trying to keep still and silent, as much as it pained you to do, you couldn't take them on alone, you'd be dead before your body hit the ground, and your dream would be over. As laughter and taunts filled the air, your body began to shake with rage, as your balled up fists clung tight to you wooden handle of your mop, you bite back the urge to attack, and silently plotted to get them back for this in the future.

"You men call yourselves marines!" You heard Bellamy mock, "Your pathetic!" You bit your lip, "Standing down may be the cowardly move, but it sure is the smartest!" another laugh echoed through the air, and everything went red.

With a loud cry, you ran at the pirate man, you mustered up all your strength and put it all into one swing, all of which was futile as the wooden handle of the mop smashed into the tall man, and broke like a twig against his shoulder, it didn't even leave a scratch. There you stood before the blond, his insane smile, no where to be seen on his face. Fear crept its way into your mind, and your body began to shake, all eyes were on you, and everyone was silent. You looked down at your hands, which were still gripping the other half of the wooden handle, what did you just do...?

"Pfft..." the smile returned to Bellamy's face, and your looked at him with terrified eyes as all the pirates laughed, "Nice Try! You Got guts Girl!" You heard one of his crew shout as they all laughed at you, you couldn't move, but you nearly jumped out of your skin as the hyena before you snatched your arm up. His large hand was rough, and held you with a strong grip, "I like you girl..." he snickered, "You got a lot of guts doing what you just did..." His grey eyes met yours, and they gleamed with interest, good god, what did you get yourself into?

Instinctively, you pulled back against his grip, the tugs were weak, your body could hardly move after all. "Bellamy!" a blue haired man shouted getting the captains attention, "we got everything!" he said proudly with a smile as he walked onto the pirate ship.

Bellamy followed, pulling you with him, you looked back at your crew, with pleading eyes for one of them to do something, and with a cracked voice begged for help, but your pleas fell on deaf ears as they avoided eye contact with you. Your body was trembling, you were being kidnapped by pirate, and your crew just sat back, and let it happened, and the shock left you mute the moment you realized, "I put my trust in the wrong people..." you whimpered quietly as you were pulled off the marine ship by the man known as Bellamy The Hyena.

The air around you echoed with the haunting laughter of the Bellamy Pirates, you were terrified of what fate had in-store for you on that ship. After the ship was well out of your reached, the tall man finally released your arm, but he didn't leave your side, he just smiled down at you with that psychotic hyena grin.

The pirates began to laugh as they enjoyed the food they had stolen for the other ship, for them, today had been a good day, they had scavenged soils from easy prey, like the pack of hyenas they were, that's all you could see from you looked around. Your voice had left you, and you were drawing a blank of what to do. The supply ship was no longer in sight, and there was no escape for you now. You watched as Bellamy enjoyed the stolen rum with his crew, his laugh echoing louder then the rest. You stayed near the railing, you didn't want to be anywhere near them, but there was no where to go.

A man with a white winter beanie grinned at you, remembering you where now on the ship, "You caught quiet the catch Bellamy," his words struck fear in your soul as his eyes darted up and down your body, "I hope you feel like sharing your spoils with the rest of us," another snickered darkly, licking his lips staring at you with hungry eyes. His words made you feel like a piece of meat about to be devoured by a pack of wild beasts, and tears filled your eyes as frightful imaged filled your mind.

You backed away only to his the railing, shivering like a rabbit, you were at the mercy of ruthless pirates, there was no one there to save you, and you could feel your dream crumble into shattered pieces. You felt like your soul would leave you when Bellamy's voice cut through the air, "No one lays a finger on her!" Bellamy shouted loudly angered by the men, a vain pulsing on the side of his head as a strong arm wrapped around you tightly, and pulled you close to the others body, "This woman belongs to me! She's mine!" the crew took a step back, "Anyone lays a hand on her and they'll lose a hand!" Everyone looked at him shocked, and the blue haired one spoke up, "C-C'mon Bellamy..." he stuttered with a smile, "We were just joking..." he tried to reassure his captain, but despite it, Bellamy kept a protective arm around you, and lead you away from the others, it was obvious, he wanted you all to himself, you were his, and only his.

Air filled your lungs one more, but your heart was still racing, you felt like you had left one den and entered another as the tall man shoved you harshly into a cabin, and it was safe to assume that it was his room, it had mountains of gold and jewels in it, you had even tripped on a few, causing you to land face first. "You'll be sleeping in here from now on," he told you as his closed the door, locking it, cutting off your only hope for escape from the mad man only feet away from you. "You are now my prisoner..." your heart sank at his words, you knew he meant them, and you were officially a prisoner aboard the Bellamy Pirates ship, as well as a new addition to the captains trove of treasures.

"Don't look so sad, you'll love being a pirate," he reassured you chuckling, and you watched as his slid off his blue coat, you could feel your cheeks heat up as your eyes wondered his muscular body, you really hated to admit it, but, he had a pretty great figure.

"Undressing me with your eyes already?" the blond snickered, snapping you back to reality, and your blush reddened, "N-No! Of course not!" you shouted at him, your voice and willpower finally returning to you. You slapped away his hand as the man began to reach for you, but he just laughed, "Your a feisty one," he grinned, "I like feisty girls..." you watched as his tongue traced is lips hungerly. As he came closer, you felt your body back away slowly as he crept up to you, you wanted to scream when he grabbed your arm again, just above the forming bruise he left behind from earlier, "Let Go!" You screamed trying with all your might to pull away, but he just laughed at your expense, "Keep Fighting!" he growled like a hungry animal about to pounce his prey, his smile never leaving his lip, "It'll only make me want you that much more...!"

"You sick, sadistic, bastard!" you pulled harder trying to escape his grip, you were scared and mad at the same time. He was treating you like you were less then human, and whats worse, he was getting turned on by your attempts to fight back, and that thought made you so sick.

He was so much more stronger the you, he proved that when with forceful throw, tossed you onto his large bed.

The large man crawled onto the bed, his shoulders shifting under his tanned skin like the predictor he was, stalking his defenseless prey, which sat before him, completely helpless, and at the hyenas mercy. You could feel your strength dwindle as the fire in you was extinguished. Silently you prayed to whatever god that would listen, to stop him, but there was no god in that room, only you, and a demon disguised as a human.

As he crawled on top of you, his eye stared deep into yours, you could see the lust so clearly, and could just feel the weight of his desire. "Aw, you not going to fight back..." he said slightly disappointed, his smile never dropping as he leaned close, you blushed as you felt his hot breath on your ear, "To bad... you were really getting me excited..." Bellamy growled in your ear, giving the rim a soft, wet lick. You flinched slightly shutting your eyes tight, "Guess I'll have to get hard the old fashioned way..." his knee slowly brushed against your leg as it made its way between your thighs, "Please..." you whimpered softly, "Please no..." he chuckled at your soft pleas, "Don't worry... you'll love it..." you clinched your jaw at his words, the bastard.

"Never..." you hissed, your voice dripping with hatred, you took a swing at him, but he caught your wrist and pinned it down, "Don't be so sure..." the man undid his sash grinning, "If you be a good girl... I promise I'll be gentle..."

"Go... to hell..." you whimpered refusing to look at him, you could feel a lump form in your throat, and you tried to hold back the tears. "I know I'm going to hell... but not without dragging you down with me, my little hyena!" the mad man laughed at your expense, enjoying every moment, and getting off seeing you struggle to hide anymore weakness. You didn't have to look at him to know those dark eyes were staring at you with a deep desire, you knew how much he wanted to taste you, you only wondered why he couldn't just get it over with already.

Bellamy let out a low chuckle as he began to kiss your neck, his wet tongue tasting your skin between the rough kisses. He kissed and licked every inch of your exposed skin, his free hand wondered your body gently. His teeth would graze your skin every once in awhile, leaving light marks on your neck and shoulders tat soon faded, it wasn't until he nipped at one spot that you couldn't hold back a moan. Bellamy grinned, "Am I making you feel good...?" he asked breathing against your neck. The blush on your face reddened as you turned away from him, but that only left your neck exposed to him.

He began to nip, lick and suck on that spot, he wanted to hear that moan again. The man panted as he lapped at your neck with his hot wet tongue, his teeth bite at your flesh harshly, as tugged lightly, god he was good at this.

You bit your lip trying not to make a sound, but he was making it so hard, he wanted to hear you, but you weren't about to give him the satisfaction. Bellamy growled and bite down hard, forcing a loud yipe out of you, but as quick a his grin returned did it disappear, you were refusing to look at him, you just stared off to the side, tears filling your eyes as you bite your lip again.

"Look at me..." he ordered as his hand tightening its grip on your wrist, but you only ignored him, "Now..." you heard him warn you, he was growing impatient, but you just laid there, refusing to obey him "Look At Me Now!" the hyena hollered grabbing a fist full on your hair, ripping a scream of pain from your vocal cords, forcing you head to turn to him. Tears steamed down your face as you looked straight into his rage filled eyes, "Dont you ignore me... dont look away from me again..." he warned darkly, and you nodded holding back a whimper, his smile returned, "Good girl..."

The mans grip loosened, and you signed relieved as the pain faded. The blond leaned closer to your face, and gently licked away the tears that began to stream down your cheek. The licks were soft and gentle, he let go of your wrist and rested on his elbow so keep steady, you could feel your breathing calm slowly, your were a little surprised he could actually be gentle, even more so that he could switch moods so quickly.

"Your delicious..." he commented softly, his voice was gentler then before. You couldn't stop the blush that dusted your cheeks, and it darkened when you noticed your noses where touching, and you felt the flame get hotter as it reignited, "Kiss me..." he ordered, and this time you didn't dare disobey him. Your arms snaked around his strong shoulders, and you pulled him closer, if you didn't make it a good kiss, who knows how mad he'd get. Your lips brushed against his, and his eyes slowly closed feeling they're warmth, as they locked into a kiss. He moaned softly against your soft lips, his were warm, and rough, but weren't unpleasant to kiss. Bellamy's free hand gently cupped your cheek, as the hand in your hair gently caressed your head.

"Mmh..." you moaned into his mouth as the pad of his thumb rubbed your cheek gently, his tongue traced your lips, and without realizing it, you slowly opened your mouth giving him entrance, you could feel him smile against the kiss, and as sick as you felt, you couldn't help but enjoy the sweet kiss you shared with the blonde pirate. He was being so sweet and gentle, and he was a good kisser too. You ran your fingers through his unkept hair, which was rough and tangled, but felt so good against your hands. God what was he doing to you...?

Your tongue pressed softly against his as it wondered your mouth, and you sucked on the soft organ, you couldn't help but love the feel and taste of it in your mouth. He moaned softly, almost like a pleasure filled purr, as much as you didn't want to admit it, it was actually pretty cute. The hyena's hands slow slipped from your face and hair, his large rough hands trailed along your neck and shoulders, gripping them softly, and he slowly pulled away.

"Good girl..." he panted letting the air return to both you lungs. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes, your hands traveling down, and resting on his broad shoulders,"Your a very good kisser..." Bellamy purred to you, he licked his lips slowly, savoring the taste, he made you blush by doing this, and you could feel a tingle in your stomach. Your head felt so hazy, all the hatred, and anger you had for him was still there, but it felt like it was draining.

You didn't know what was coming over you, all you knew was that you couldn't look away from his dark eyes. The man above you cackled,"Your warming up to me quite a bit..." his knee pressed against you, and you couldn't help but flinch under him. You wanted to snap at him, but you couldn't muster up any words to say. Bellamy leaned down again, and you began to crave his lips, you wanted to kiss him again, even though you mind was screaming how wrong it all was. Just as your lips were about to lock with his, there was a knock on the door, and the voice of a woman knocked you out of your trance.

"Bellamy-" she began only to be cut off, "What!? What Could It Possible Be!?" he shouted looking ready to throw something, or hit someone. Obviously the woman was relieved the door was keeping them apart, because her voice was dripping with fear, "I-It's dinner time..." she squeaked and you could hear her run away, smart move, if only you could do the same.

The air felt thick, but something happened to lighten the mood, Bellamy blushed as his stomach growled, remembering that he hadn't eaten all day. "Pfft..." you tried to hold back a laugh, "Whats so funny...?" he asked growling, "Nothing..." you said between small snickers, looks like he was still human after all. You wanted to hate him, god how you wanted to despise this pirate, but he was making it so hard to.


	5. Into The Hyenas Den Pt:2(WarningRatedM)

As much as Bellamy hated it, his fun would have to be put on hold, his hunger won the battle. The large man unlocked the door, and he held your wrist as he dragged you with him. You already guessed that escaping wouldn't be as easy as just unlocking the door, Bellamy wasn't going to let you out of his sight, not so easily anyways. You walked with him willingly, and quietly, he didn't say anything either, he just had that hyena smile on his face. Even so, you still tried to think of a way to get away from these people, they had to dock sooner or later.

The pirate hyena lead you to deck, were all the pirates were eating they're dinner, it was a clear night with a full moon, perfect for a meal under the stars. The crew greeted they're captain, and without thinking, you clung to Bellamy's arm, you were only safe from the rest of them if you were near him. Bellamy smiled down at you, "Don't be scared, they wont bite," he reassured you as he walked over to the group, he sat against the mass with his legs, and pulled you into him lap, where he hugged you to his chest, like a child with they're favorite toy.

He defiantly didn't want to let you go, and with his massive size, it wasn't hard for him to enjoy his meal with you seated in between his legs. No mater how you could have put that, it just sounded wrong...

You weren't surprised when Bellamy started eating like a stared beast, you just with you weren't under him, honestly was he getting any food in that big mouth of his? It didn't seem like it since plenty of it landed on you, yet another reason to hate him. Surprisingly, through all the messy eating, he actually noticed that you were brooding, "What? Not hungry?" he asked with a clueless look on his face, "Not really..." Not after watching you stuff it down your throat, you thought quietly. "C'mon you need to eat, you'll need to energy," the man laughed holding a piece of roasted meat in front of you, it smelled pretty good too, it actually made your stomach growl.

You growled low and snatched it out of his hand, "Fine..." you hissed before you started taring off chunks of food.

"Looks like she'll be a hard nut to crack Bellamy," A girl with light red hair giggled, you already hated her. "Thats what I like about her, my little hyena is a feisty one!" He cackled, his tongue hanging out of his fat mouth as he laughed. That laugh was starting to really bug you, especially when the rest of the crew joined in, out of spite, you slammed your hand into his jaw, and with a hard chomp, made Bellamy bite his tongue, but honestly, you were surprised it hasn't happened yet. "Ah! Muh Thongue!" the hyena shouted holding his tongue.

"Serves you right... damned pirate..."

While his tongue hurt, Bellamy still chose to laugh, "Haha! There's my feisty girl!" he was pretty happy that you got your spunk back. You felt him nuzzle your hair happily, "You know... I never caught your name," he purred softly resting his chin on your head. "Thats because I never gave it, dumb ass..." and everyone just laughed, you werent a threat to them, and they weren't going to take your words seriously.

As the man holding you chatted and laughed with his crew, your mind began to wonder back to your family. You wondered if they got the news yet, and you wondered what lie your crew came up with to cover up they're cowardly actions. You had also left all your belongings on the supply ship, and you signed softly. Bored, you started looking around at the crew, that when you noticed the red head talking with a wavy haired blond girl, and the blond was waving around something that made your blood run cold.

You sat got up bumping into Bellamy's jaw, again, causing him to bite his tongue, but the moment you were on your feet, your hands balled into fists, you ran at the blond. As she turned to you, and a moment later was send to the ground when you punched her, the item in her hand falling onto the deck. Everyone stared at you surprised, and as she laid on the ground groaning, you bent down, and picked a golden chain, with a heart shaped locket hanging from it.

"never... ever... lay your filthy hands oN MY LOCKET!" you shouted holding the piece of jewelery close to your chest. Moments later, you stomped away, and Bellamy yelled after you, but you choose to ignore him. It was only until you realized how angry he was that you chose to worry, he kept you safe from his crew, but there was no one to keep you safe from the hyena. "Why you little..." Bellamy got up and chased after you, "You've got a lot of nerve..." he sounded really mad, "I already warned you once... do not ignore me!" he growled grabbing you by the back of your neck, and you froze in place. "I... I-I'm sorry Bellamy..." you squeaked out, "Please... i didn't mean to..." but your apologies did nothing, he was really mad now, he shoved you towards is cabin, and while you we scared of what would happen the moment the door was locked, you were more afraid of what would happen if you tried to run.

He pushed you into the room, slammed the door shut, and locked it, "You've really done it now..." he hissed, you gulped hard, "Please... Bellamy... f-forgive me..." as he drew closer, you tried to back away, but tripped and fell to the ground, "Please... I'm sorry... please Bellamy..." you held a hand out in defense, "I warned you once... and not only do you attack one of my crew... but you disobeyed me again..." he kept coming closer, "Please... I'm sorry...!" you screamed when he grabbed you by your tank top and lifted you in the air.

"You need to learn some manners..." he brought you close to his face as you dangled in the air,"I was trying to play the good guy... but looks like you need to learn the hard way..." his mouth twisted into a smile that made your stomach sink.

He carried you to the bed, and slammed you onto the bed, knocking out what ever air was left in your lungs, it was so hard to get a full breath with his fingers around your neck. You stared at him with tear filled eyes, you held his wrist as he held your neck, tight enough o hurt, but not enough the cut off your air, "You better behave..." he warned, and released your throat. you curled up slightly, whimpering as your tears finally over flowed. "Now..." he crawled on top of you once more, "Lets continue where we left off..." he smiled down at you, he gently nuzzled your neck, kissing your sweet spot, his hands slowly wondered your body, Bellamy smiled when he saw you blush. His hands wondered further down, stroking your inner thigh, and caused you to let out a soft moan. "Thats a good girl... just enjoy yourself..." as his hand inched closer to your special place, you jolted and grabbed his shoulders. Before he could get out a word, you crashed your lips into his, hoping it would distract him a little while longer.

Your body was shaking, you weren't ready, even though you knew you were stalling for time, and he would only be patient for so long. Bellamy pulled away smiling, "Please..." you begged softly, "Can I touch you... before we go that far...?" you asked meekly, and his smile widened, "I told you to enjoy yourself... my cute little hyena..." the blond man sat against the head board oh he large bed.

You crawled onto his lap, you pressed your hands to his strong chest, leaning close, you began kissing his neck, he let out a soft purr, he held your hips bringing your body closer to his. The fear seemed to melt away with each passing second, he kissed your shoulder softly as you continued your work. You kissed his throat, and gently nipped, "Going for my throat already...?" he chuckled softly, and you just kept kissing and nipping at his tanned skin. You could feel his hands grope your ass, pressing your womanhood against his crotch. It sent a wave of pleasure through your spine, you bit his shoulder to hold back a moan that tried to escape your throat.

You earned a low moan from the blond pirate, the bite sent a shock of pleasure threw his body causing him to arch his back, "Atta girl..." he purred softly, and kissed your head. Young blushed softly, his voice just then was arousing, you wanted to hear it again. You trailed kisses up his neck softly, this time you softly licked the shell of his ear and gave his ear lobe a playful bite. Bellamy flinched feeling your canine teeth, he didn't think you'd bite him, but he liked it, and it earned you another delicious moan. Beads of sweat began to form on both of you, you felt so hot, and your whole body tingled, you wanted more, that much you couldn't deny.

You could feel his arousal form as you continued to bite him softly, he began to roll his hips against yours, causing you both to moan from the friction. You couldn't help bu grind against him, it felt good, you could hear you mind scream that i was wrong, but the voice melted away as you listened to the hyena pant and moan for more He was shivering from the pleasure you caused him, he didn't take his eyes off you for a moment. Those dark grey eyes were so full of lust and desire, you couldn't help but blush, resting your forehead against his.

"Get undressed..." he gasped between pants, "I wanna see more of you..." You kissed him softly for a moment, and did as told.

You kicked off your boots, pulled your tank top off, your bra, leaving your chest bare and you couldn't help but feel embarrassed, your face must have been so red. Next were your pants, you undid the buckle of your belt, slipped out of your pants slowly, and tossed it over the side of his bed, he watched every move you made, and it made your skin crawl, "Please... don't stare..." you begged softly crossing your arms over your chest in an attempt to hide your breast from his wondering eyes.

"I can't help it... your just too delicious..." he told you licking his lips, now it was his turn.

You watched as he crossed his arms, grabbing the edge of his pink shirt, he pulled it up over his well toned stomach and chest, then over his head. You bit your lip softly, damn it, he really was hot...

Bellamy chuckled seeing the lust form in your eyes, and began to take off his pants, but this time, he was doing it slowly, just to tease you. He pulled off his pants leaving himself in a pair of pink boxers, his hardened arousal showed clearly through he thin fabric, and you could feel the fire in you stomach grow hotter, "Aren't you going to take those off...?" you asked trying not to sound eager. "If you want to continue... take them off yourself..." he grinned at you, it sounded like a challenge, like he wanted to see how eager you really were. "Besides..." his touched your knee, and wondered along your leg until it bushed again the lace of your underwear, "You still need to get rid of these..."

You sat there, not sure of what to do, Bellamy must have grown impatient, because it wasn't long before you were pinned to the bed, your wrists held in his hand above your head, "Your a little tease... making me wait so long to mark you..." Bellamy grinned down at you, "I know you must be afraid... but you should be careful... a hyena can only wait so long to claim his mate..." you watched his free hand as it picked up his discarded sash, and no matter how much you struggled, you couldn't stop him from tying your hands behind your back.

You pulled against the material that bond you, but it didn't loose its grip, it kept your arms were they were, and now you were at the mercy of the hyena of the pirate worlds. Bellamy let out a loud laughter of amusement, "You should see your face! You look like your going to piss yourself!" his laugh echoed throw your ears, and his words felt like needles in your heart, you weren't sure how much longer you could take him switching moods. But maybe this was just the way of a wild beast.

No, you thought, this was just the way of the hyena...

Once the laughing finally stopped, Bellamy began to enjoy the taste of your newly exposed flesh, now that you couldn't push him away, there was noting stopping him. His wet tongue lapped at your breast roughly, his teeth grazing your soft flesh, while his hand toyed with your other one, but he never looked away from you, he wanted to see every reaction, and enjoy it. Each lick, nip and rough squeeze caused you to moan or groan, you no longer had control of your voice, not even biting your lip could silence the sound escaping your mouth.

"You love it don't you?" Bellamy asked, but you couldn't answer, he grinned at you and continued to make you moan. His free hand slipped between your thighs, his thumb brushing against your clit, your body jerked back, he grinned against your skin, "Your loving this... there's no denying it now..." His index finger began to stroke your most sensitive area, the wetness had already soaked through, and with each stroke, only soaked the thin fabric more.

"Do you want me to stop...?" when you didn't answer for a second time, his thumb rubbed your clit roughly causing your whole body to jolt, "Well...?" still you didn't answer, you were afraid to. "Ok then..." the pirate withdrew both his hands and sat up, you looked at him surprised. Your whole body started to tingle, you needed to feel his touch, you body ached for it, "please..." you squeaked out, the hyena smiled, "Sorry... I didn't hear you..." he grinned, "Please Bellamy..." you begged, your eyes were glazed over, the fire in your stomach was burning to hot to ignore.

Your body felt so hot, you could feel the sweat form on your skin, the throbbing between your legs wasn't going to go away, and that was it, you threw your pride as a marine away,"Please... Bellamy... don't stop... please dont stop...!" you pleaded. But Bellamy just watched as you fidgeted, your legs rubbing together trying desperately to calm your own arousal, "Please... please...Bellamy..." your arms pulled against the bonds, you felt like you were going crazy. All the time Bellamy watched, he enjoyed watching you fidget and beg for his touch, again he laughed at your expense, "To think you once called yourself a marine! And look at you now!" he mocked happily, "Who ever heard of a marine begging to get screwed by a pirate!?"

The blond man's laugh quieted, and he began to slip out of his boxers, freeing his hardened length, you were taken back by the size there was no way he was going to fit!"You'll be a good girl right?" he asked grinning, you nodded your head, you knew in the morning you'd regret it, but for now, you couldn't give a damn. Before you knew it you were turned over, on your knees with your face pressed to the mattress, his thumbs hooked under the straps of your underpants and slowly pulled them down, letting them pool around your knees. "Please... be gentle..." you begged clinching you eyes shut, "Don't worry... I wont get too rough..." Strike that, you regretted your actions already, because one very important fact seemed to have slipped your mind during the heat of the moment.

You couldn't stop the surprised squeak that escaped your throat when you felt his tongue lick you, you bit down on the sheets as he kept licking, his hands gently stroked your thighs, his tongue felt so hot against your core, and it wasn't long before he slipped it inside. Slowly, it began to feel relaxing, you let out soft muffled moans as he continued his work, Bellamy chuckled as he licked his lips. His finger felt like a knife when it entered your core, and he enjoyed the sound of your voice when you cried out, "On one finger and your already screaming..." he snickered as he moved it in and out of you slowly.

The pain ached, and each thrust sent shocks through you body as it moved deeper and deeper inside. He didn't let you get use to the feeling before he added another, and this time, the thrusts were faster and rougher until he found a rhythm that suited him, but for you it was painful. He kept going deeper until you reached his knuckles, it was too much for you to handle with out crying out. Your voice couldn't make words, and your stomach turned, like you were going to be sick, you felt like you were going to vomit from the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Bellamy asked as his free hand caressed your hair, you nodded whimpering, it felt like your insides were being ripped apart, and he only got rougher, watching the pain filled expressions with a grin. His had gently traveled along your neck and down your back, and you couldn't help but shutter.

"Your gripping my fingers pretty tight, are you really enjoying it that much?" Bellamy was about to let out a laugh, but then he noticed it, and his grin widened, "Your a virgin... perfect..." he cackled softly pulling out his blood covered figures, "Blood makes such a tasty lube..." the pirate commented before sucking his figures dry, "Even your blood is delicious... it makes me want you all the more..." You bit down on the sheets as hard as possible as he positioned himself at your entrance, but it did nothing to dull the pain, as your hips rocked with the man above you, it took your mind a moment to process the fact that he didn't waist anytime thrusting his hard length into your core.

The man above you grunted and groan happy, feeling your warm insides tighten around him, he panted, staying still for a few moments, he held your hips in place and began thrusting into you , blood would leak out every few thrusts, but each time it hit your breaking wall, you let out a scream of pain, "Virgins... are the... absolute best!... Always so tight!" he laughed between grunts, "I know it must hurt... but it'll ease soon..." he started thrusting harder and harder, forcing more of himself into you, tears were steaming down your face, it felt like electricity was being sent through your body, it hurt so much.

"Please...! Bellamy! Your hurting me!" you managed to say, his hand tangled itself in your hair, giving your head gentle pets, "Dont cry... you'll grow to enjoy it...!" he leaned over pressing is chest to your back, "This is how hyena's mate... " he grunted in your ear, you could feel him pulsing inside of you as his movements became faster and steady. The pain started to ease slowly and turned into a burning sensation. The blond kissed your shoulder as his arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close.

"Such... a good girl...!" he muttered, his face in the crook of your neck, "I think.. I might... actually fall for y-you..."Your moans only got louder as his cock began thrusting all the way in, hitting a bundle of nerves that made you feel ready to go crazy. Moans of sweet bliss filled the air, and he continued, his moans mixed with yours, your heart was beating so fast, your mind felt like it was melting, you couldn't think straight at all. The man kissed your neck, giving it gentle licks and sucks, "Your doing so well..." he whispered, his voice ringing with pleasure.

You could feel something build with in you, with each thrust it grew more and more, until it felt like you were going to burst, "Bell... Bellamy...!" you shouted feeling like something in you just burst, at the same time, Bellamy sunk his teeth into your shoulder, drawing blood as his length grew slightly bigger inside you, you could feel something hot fill you, and over flow onto your thighs. Bellamy's strength faded and he fell onto the mattress next to you panting, everything started to go dark, and the last thing you could see, was Bellamy's hyena grin. You never would have dreamed it would be so comforting to see.


	6. Strawberries and Cream (bellamyXreader)

**Title:** Strawberries and Cream  
 **Pairing:** Bellamy X Petite Reader  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _Modern_  
 **Word Count: 2.113**  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** _N/A_

It was late at night when his shift finally ended, and it had been another stressful day at work, why were all the people that entered the club have to be total dicks? Is what Bellamy thought while walking up the steps to the huge apartment he shared. "At least I'm finally home," he signed with relief. Bellamy worked as a bouncer at the Donquixote Night Club, and every night there was some drunk idiot he had to toss out for starting a fight, if not that then something else. The only thing that made his day bearable was coming home to his girl. She was the only thing that could calm him down after all the stress that came with his job. (f/n) was perfect in every way to him, she was cute and always so sweet to him, her soft gentle hands and sweet fragrance always put him at ease.

The moment the door was open, he tossed his shoes into the closet along with his coat, and walked to the living room, the sound of fingers tapping on a key board echoing in the quiet air. (f/n) was sitting on the couch finishing up her school work on her laptop, he let out a long groan as his tossed himself onto the comfy couch, exhausted. "(f/n)...!" he whimpered nuzzling his girlfriends arm like a puppy wanting attention, the typing stopped as she snapped herself out of her trance. "Another rough night...?" she cooed looking at him with a gentle smile playing on her lips. The blond nodded his head leaning against her petite shoulder whimpering, "My poor hyena..." she awed sympathetically, as her arms wrapped around him, bring him into a gentle, tender embrace.

The large man rested his head against her chest closing his eyes, he could hear her heart beat, he sighed feeling her warmth soak through the soft fabric of her night gown. It was pretty late, but he was glad she was still up. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, and she shook her head, "Not yet I was waiting for you, Bellamy." His arms wrapped around her thin waist, he was always careful with her, she was petite, every part of her small, and fragile, while Bellamy on the other hand, was much bigger then the average man, he didn't want to hurt her. "God your a saint..."

She kissed his head softly, and ran her fingers through his messy blond hair which was still a little damp with sweat, but she didn't mind, not when he worked in such a crowded club, he was bound to get sweaty fro the heat, and more then once he had come home drenched in a drink someone tossed in his face. (f/n) giggled, she knew he was going to make a big deal about getting her night gown a bit damp. He always did, every time he had a rough night, the first thing he'd do is hold her when he came home, and as said he wasn't always clean at the end of his shift, he always felt bad if he ended up messing up her outfit in anyway, but she knew he never did it on purpose.

"How was work?"

"Shitty like always..." he groaned, "I couldn't wait to get home..."

"There there," she cooed softly.

The blond gently nuzzled her warm chest, she was pretty flat, but he didn't mind, like he said, to him, she was perfect. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet fragrance, she smelled like strawberries and cream. "I love you," he moaned softly, all the stress melting away, "I love you too," she purred happily.

Like expected, the hyena fussed and apologized for getting her outfit a little damp, but (f/n) brushed it off, "Why don't you take a bath and relax for a bit?" a pair of small hands cupped his face gently and he blushed, "I'll make dinner, and I'll give you a nice shoulder rub when your done," the petite lady chirped. "Your an angel!" Bellamy almost cried, she was so sweet to him.

The blond man closed his eyes as he leaned back in the large tub, the warm water felt so relaxing. He felt a little bad though, she was always taking such good care of him, he tired to help around the house but always seemed to screw up somehow, she was patient with him though, always telling him it was alright. He was always trying to make her happy, he was always buying her gifts, buying her flowers and sweets, and would absolutely melt when she'd smile and laugh. But was he really good enough for someone like her?

(f/n) knew about Bellamy's past, she knew that he was the black sheep of a wealthy family, and in his youth was nothing more then a thug and a bully. She knew that he had hurt people, and got into more fights the he cared to recall, and worst of all, he worked for Donquixote Doflamingo, a man who owned every club, and sleazy business in the city.

But still, she stayed by his side, she was a bright girl with a promising future, she was in college and worked hard both in school and at her job, what could she possibly see in him, and why couldn't he couldn't he just man up, and let her go?

Bellamy rubbed his eyes when he realized he had started to tear up, he loved (f/n) he wanted to keep her happy and safe. He was selfish, he wanted to keep her all to himself, maybe that's why he could never break up with her, even if it would be for the best.

As the water drained from the tub, the hyena dried off, trying to push the negative thoughts from his head, if he went out there looking like someone just died, he was sure his angel would worry, and he didn't want that, he wasn't worth it.

He got dressed in the clean clothes she had set out for him, a simple black tank top, and a pair of red sweatpants, and after getting dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, he had the face of a street thug, he had scars, why did she love him? He shook his head, and walked out of the bathroom, maybe he was over thinking everything. 2yrs ago all the ignorance had been knocked out of him with one punch, to think it took a scrawny delinquent kid in a straw hat to knock some sense into his thick skull, it worked, and he was grateful, now days that scrawny kid was his friend, and even the reason Bellamy even met his girl.

Luffy had introduced the hyena to all his friends, but at the time, all he could see was her, a petite girl in a ruffled cream colored dress with chocolate born laces, and a waist band which was tied into a bow in the back. She had a book of traveling in her slender arms, her long hair tied back with a white ribbon, and a sweet friendly smile playing on her lips, she looked like a little porcelain doll, and just as fragile.

The whole day Bellamy hung out with them, one thought kept running through his mind, 'I have to protect her.'

He was brought out of his thought's when he heard humming, and a soft smile formed when he saw (f/n) in the kitchen, she always hummed while cooking, it told him she was having fun while she cooked, and brought him peace of mind.

His arms encased her small frame in a tender hug, "(f/n)," he whispered softly kissing her head, "Did you have a nice bath?" she asked looking up at him, "Would have been better if you were with me," Bellamy fake pouted, and she laughed, "Maybe tomorrow, that sound good?" she asked as she went back to chopping the vegetables into cute shapes for the curry.

"Yea," he sighed, all his worries always disappeared when she was near, all the negativity, all the doubt, and when he was mad, she was able to calm him down.

"Why don't you go relax for a bit, the curry will still take a bit," Bellamy nodded his head, and went into the living room to watch something on tv.

When the curry was done cooking, and the steamed rice was done, (f/n) started putting everything together, she put the curry and rice together, the curry had little carrot stars and potato hearts, she had made salad to go with it, she had cut the tomato slices into flowers, and drew a heart on it with dressing, and when she served it, Bellamy had hearts in his eyes as he blushed, 'She's so damn cute!' he screamed in his head, he was almost sad to eat it. No matter how simple a dish was, (f/n) always made an effort to make it look good as well as taste good, sh guess Sanji rubbed off on her during the time he took to teach her how to cook a few things.

She smiled when she saw Bellamy enjoy the food she made, she was always happy to know he enjoyed her cooking. The two of them ate together, and talked about they're day. When she didn't have classes to go to, (f/n) would stay up later, so she would be awake when Bellamy came home, he only had to work 4 nights a week, but she still wanted to make sure he was alright, and fed.

Although she was the one taking care of him, Bellamy did his fair share of taking care of her. When ever she had a test, she'd study like crazy, and would often forget to take a break, and before she knew it, it would be dinner time, and she had forgotten to eat, but Bellamy was quick to catch onto her studying habit, and even though he was a mess in the kitchen, he always made sure she got something to eat, and even forced her take a break so she wouldn't burn out, and she was glad for that.

When the meal was done, the couple did they're dishes together, she washed, and he dried.

Then the two of the went to bed together, and as promised gave him a nice shoulder rub to help him get all the tension out of his muscles. He felt like he was in heaven the whole time, he closed his eyes are she laid on his stomach, his head resting on a pillow with his arms crossed underneath. Bellamy let out soft moans as (f/n)'s gentle hands and nimble fingers worked out all the knots in his shoulders and back. "Feel good...?" did she even need to ask? "I'm in heaven..." he moaned happily. "Do you want to read to you tonight...?" Bellamy nodded his head, when she was finished, (f/n) read from one of her travel books to help ease her boyfriend to sleep.

"-Upon arriving at my destination, I took in the beautiful scenery, the beach was covered in white sand-"

Bellamy listened as she read, he voice lulling him to sleep as he held her hand, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles gently.

"-and the gentle waves that washed against the shore were a beautiful shade of turquoises that fade softly into midnight blue the deeper the waters got. And the sun light sparkled across the surface of the ocean waters like diamonds-"

He took in a deep breath as he yawned, his eye lids getting heavy.

"-Never had I seen such a beautiful place, my journey was long, but well worth it, because on the way, I had seen many beautiful things, and many wonderful people, as the words spoken by a wise man once said explained, it's the journey that is wonderful, and not just the destination..." sh sighed closing her book after reading the last line.

The woman turned her head, and smiled tenderly, as she watched her lover sleep. His chest gently raising and falling with each gentle breath, he face was calm, and at ease, she hoped he would dream peacefully. She leaned down, and pressed a gentle kiss to his head, "I love you..." she whispered, and a small smile form on his lips, and she knew she could sleep without a worry that night.


	7. Little Hyena Cub (bellamyXreaderXson)

**Title:** _Little Hyena Cub_  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_ _  
_ **Pairing:** Bellamy x Reader  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _N/A_  
 **Word Count:** _1,763_  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:  
** _N/M **  
**_

You had left, as soon as you realized it. You were afraid what he would think, what he might do. You loved Bellamy, you had known him since his crew first set sail. The hyena of a man had violent tendencies, he had never hit you, not once, but still, there were times you were scared of him. You had seen how merciless he was in a fight, more then once you had seen him kill someone in cold blood. You were afraid of how he'd react if he knew you were pregnant, so, the moment you had a chance, you ran away from him and his crew. You loved him, but you loved your baby too.

That was 3 years ago, now days you lived outside of a small town, you and your son, Bruno. Bruno was the spitting image of his father, from is messy golden blond hair, to his sun kissed skin. The boy even had his fathers loud laugh, and his love of adventure. However, your little cub was actually very shy, and clung to you whenever you went to town to sell your apples. You loved your little Bruno, but some nights you would spend awake, wondering if your hyena was thinking of you. Had he even given you a thought since you left? Did he look for you? Did his heart feel like it was breaking, like yours did when you left? These thoughts kept you awake, and feeling of regret made you feel sick.

The nights these thoughts let you sleep, you dreamed of what the three years you spent raising Bruno might have been like with Bellamy by your side. Some days you dreamed of being out at sea with him, traveling place to place, letting Bruno see the world. Others where of the three of you living in your little house together, Bellamy out side playing with his son, while you cooked up an animal he brought home from hunting.

It was hard raising Bruno alone, you had taken treasure from Bellamy's stache, but it didn't last long while trying to get far away from him, plus hospital bills, and then buying the house. But this life was safer then the life of a pirate, especially since you didn't have a bounty, it's not that you couldn't fight, Bellamy just made sure you didn't have to. You lived happily though, it as a simple life, just the two of you. You saw Bellamy in your son when ever he smiled, and when ever he laughed.

"Mommy," you heard his little voice chirp as his tiny hands tugged at the bottom of your dress. You put down the spoon you were using to stir the soup, "Yes baby?" you smiled looking down at him. "I'm hungry."

"It'll be done in a moment," Bruno nodded and went back to playing with is toys, he favorite being a stuffed hyena toy you made him, he really was like his father.

Bruno was well behaved, and quiet, except when he was playing pretend, he had a lot of energy too, and you couldn't help but smile when ever he smiled. You poured a spoon full of stew into Bruno's favorite dish, and set it on the table with a glass of milk. "Ok Bruno time to eat," you told him, and you helped the little hyena cub into his chair. The table had three chairs, each seat set for someone, but of course only two ever sat at the table. You guessed a part of you hoped Bellamy would one day walk through that door, an the three of you could be a family.

Bruno had once asked you why you set a space that was never used, 'Because, baby, that's were daddy would sit.'

'Who's my daddy?'

'Your daddy is a big strong hyena, who's off having adventures, hopefully you'll meet him someday.'

You smiled fondly as Bruno ate, he had a ravenous appetite, just like his father, no matter how much he ate, he always seemed to be asking for more. Again, like always, Bruno looked at the empty spot, and frowned, "...I wish daddy was here..." he whispered putting is spoon down. Your face saddened a well, "So do I baby..." but you forced a smile, and rested your chin on your hand, "How about after lunch, we go pick apples and then sell them in town?"

"Will you be mommy's little helper?" you asked, and Bruno nodded, "That's my little hyena..." he smiled happily and went back to eating.

After you both finished your lunch, your little cub helped you gather apples from the apple trees outside of your house. And once you had a basket full, you went to town to sell them like always. Sometimes would make little apple pies, jarred apples with spices, apple jam, and sell them as well, you always managed to make the money you needed. During the winter, when times were tough, you'd go into the forest and see if you could take down an animal, so you and your son wouldn't starve, or freeze. You'd sell fur if you had it, and fire wood, luckily you never had to resort to anything drastic.

Bruno clung to your dress as the two of you walked into town with your basket of apples. If you managed to sell them all, you'd treat him to a scoop of ice cream, or a cupcake from the bakery.

The sun was high in the sky that day, it was nice and warm too, place you lived was surrounded by mountains and forests, and the town was read on the ocean side. So was your little house, you had your own little beach a few yards away from your house, Bruno loved looking at the sea, you'd both spend ours just staring at the endless blue waters. It was those times, Bruno asked about his father the most, the boy knew his father was a pirate, and even though he had never met him, Bruno loved Bellamy.

As the afternoon wore on, you luckily managed to sell all your apples, and of course you bought your cub an ice cream which he ate messily on the way home, as well as a few groceries. "We did good today, right mommy?" Bruno chirped as he walked next to you. "That's right, baby." you smiled down at hi as the two of you walked down the beaten path. The moment Bruno saw the house, he quickly ran to it happily, and you couldn't help but smile, but that when you noticed something, 'Did I forget to close the door...?'

On instinct you started to look around, and that's when you saw a small fisherman's boat on your little beach. "Bruno..." you whispered, without thinking you quickly ran after him, before he could go inside, you snatched your son up, an held him tight. You were right in front of the open door, and your body froze when you looked inside. Inside you could see a large figure, you couldn't see his face, all you could see was that he was almost too tall to stand up straight in your home, and he was holding a framed picture his his hand.

"(f/n)...?"

Your eyes widened, "Is that you...?" you could feel the tears swell in your eyes, you knew that voice, you knew it well. Your voice caught in your throat, and you could feel you body shaking. "Mommy..?" you could hear how scared Bruno was, he clung to you tight. "I-It's ok baby..."

The figure walked closer, and the light that poured through the open door, shined on the mans face. "It's just daddy..." tears ran down your face as you set down your son, and ran inside trying your hardest not to sob. "Bellamy!" you threw your arms tightly around him, and he held you close, "(f/n)!" he held you tight, barring his face in your shoulder. "Ah... ow..." he set you down a moment later, you hadn't noticed, but he was hurt.

"Here, sit down.." you pulled him over to the large bed, and he sat down, the bed making a loud creaking sound under his weight.

You felt Bellamy's hand gently caress your face, and you looked at him as tears ran down your face, "Bellamy..." you held his hand tight and looked at him through the tears, he was smiling at you, you loved that smile. You took a deep breath and smiled happily, "Bruno..." you called for your son gently, "Bruno baby, come here..."

You let go of your beloved's hand and held your arms out, and before you knew it, Bruno came out of hiding, and ran straight into your arms.

He was shaking, he was scared, scared that a man he didn't know was in the house, and that you were crying. "Mommy..." he whimpered, "Ssh... it's ok baby..." you rubbed his back gently. Bellamy had a unreadable look on his face, he looked surprised, and confused at the same time.

"Bellamy..." you held his large hand, "This is Bruno... our son..."

That night, the two of you stayed up talking about the past 3 years as Bruno slept. "My son..." Bellamy said running a hand through his hair, "I still can't believe it.." he chuckled with an unsure tone. "He is yours, please believe me...!" you begged, worry filled thoughts entering your head. "No, it's ok, I believe you..." he promised holding you close. "I mean look at him..." he gestured to the sleeping hyena cub, "He has to be mine... I just..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." you nuzzled his chest softly, "I was just afraid..."

The man kissed your head, "It's ok... to be honest, I don't think I would have been all that thrilled back then," he admitted, "With how I was 3 years ago... I have no doubt I would have flipped out a bit..."

"I don't blame you for leaving... but I always thought it was because I had finally scared you off, to be honest, I had always hoped it was because you found someone else..." You looked up at him and kissed him softly. "I still love you..." you whispered, "I still love you too..." he smiled. "I promise... I wont leave, never again..."


	8. Big Hyena Daddy(bellamyXreaderXson)

**Title:** _Big_ _Hyena Daddy_  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_ _  
_ **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _N/A_  
 **Word Count:** 3,336  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:  
** _N/M **  
**_

"What!?"

You were hiding behind Muret and Lilly as the rest of the crew tried to hold him back, "What Do You Mean Your Pregnant!? What The Hell (f/n)!?" he was beyond mad at this point. For both of you, it was a lot to take in, you were emotional, and near tears when you found out, and Bellamy was not taking the news well. His hands were clinched tight into fists, his eyes filled with anger and confusion.

"I'm sorry..!" you apologized as you fell to your knees sobbing, holding your stomach.

"We're Pirates! How Are We Suppose To Take Care Of A Baby!?" the blond pirate shouted louder as the strongest members tried to hold him back from doing something he'd later regret, "Bellamy Calm Down!" Sarquiess shouted trying to reason with him, the men struggled to keep a grip on they're captain, but thhe hyena was much stronger. "Bellamy it's not her fault, these things happen!" the pink haired woman shouted at him a you sobbed into her shoulder, she wrapped her arms securely around you. "Yea! Calm Down! Your not helping the situation!" Lilly gently rubbed your back trying to help you calm down.

"Calm Down!? How Can I Be Calm!?" Bellamy hollered in a fit of anger, so many emotions were going through his mind, and he could barely thin straight, but thats what was making him so mad. "My Girl's Pregnant! How Are We Suppose To Take Care Of It!? Am I Suppose To Give Up My Goals, Just So She Can Play House?!"

"Bellamy! That Isn't Fair! She Didn't Do It On Purpose!" You sobbed harder into your crew mates shoulder, you felt like your heart was breaking, "I Don't Care! We're getting rid of it!" your eye widened, "Muret, Your A Doctor! You Had Better-!" "No! Bellamy Please!" you turned to him pleading, "Please, I Wanna Keep Our Baby!" tears were streaming down your face, you held your stomach tighter, worrying for your baby's life. "Please Don't Make Me Get Rid Of It! Please Bellamy!"

'Our baby,' those words broke through, Bellamy's eyes widened when he saw how hard you were crying, how hard he had made you cry, and now you were curled up pleading for the safety of your unborn baby. A creature, he had helped create, which was now growing inside you. Medical science wasn't advanced enough to abort an unborn child without also taking away any future chance of a pregnancy. His muscles loosened, and his face softened, what had he just done?

"Please..." you gasped, fining it harder and harder to breath, "Please Bellamy..." you begged through your sobs, "Let me keep our baby..."

The pirate captain, pulled away from his men, and before anyone could stop him, he pulled you close. He didn't say anything, his mind couldn't put the words together, all he could do was hold you as you cried. Your hands gripped his shirt as you nuzzled close, muffling your sobs as your tears dripped down your face.

That night he sat outside of the cabin, not sure of what to do next, after you finally exhausted yourself from crying, e had tucked you into bed, and took a long walk to clear his head. He had come back at sun down, but it was night now, and he still wasn't sure of what to do. Bellamy took a deep breath, and decided it was best to go inside, quietly he opened the door to the cabin, he didn't want to wake you if you were still asleep. As the wooden door creaked open, moon like poured in, letting light into the dark cabin.

He looked inside to find that you were curled up on the bed, hugging your knees to your chest. Bellamy sighed and walked over to the bed you and he shared, and he sat on the edge, making the bed creak. For a long time, neither of you said anything, until "I'm sorry..." he whispered softly as he turned to you, you looked at him quietly, and he brought you as close as possible, careful not to hurt you. "I'm so sorry..." he apologized, sounding ready to cry, but you knew he wouldn't he never allowed himself to cry, especially not in front of you. Bellamy knew it wasn't your fault, he knew you were too kind to kill an unborn child, and he knew it wasn't right to have said the things he did. "It wasn't fair of me to act the way I did..." you eased into is embrace, and closed your eyes, once again, feeling safe wrapped in his arms. "I promise... I'll make this right..." he gently ran his fingers through your hair, you wished you could cry, but you were all cried out, you didn't have the energy, and you were still so tired. "I promise, I'll protect you..." he pulled away slightly, and placed a gentle hand on your stomach. "Both of you..."

"That is..." he trailed off for a second, looking down at you, "... If you'll stay with me..."

"I'm not going anywhere..." you whispered smiling softly.

As the weeks passed by slowly, life on the ship changed, and Bellamy was all the more protective of you, which seem to grow with each passing day, as your stomach grew bigger. Bellamy was pretty much clueless when it came to this sort of tig, but he did try his best. He would rub your back when you threw up from morning sickness, and honestly, Bellamy really worried when that happened, even though Muret told him it was a natural stage during pregnancy. In a short time he had grown to love the idea of having a child, a child you both created, in fact, he found it utterly amazing, and now he understood why having a baby was considered a miraculous event.

Muret told him what to except while the baby was still growing, and while he understood most of what she said, he had a bad tenancy to carry you everywhere while docked at an island, no matter how many times you told him you could still walk. Still he was persistent to make sure you'd both be alright during your pregnancy. Surprisingly, he was actually very patient with you and your cravings, he always made sure to get you what you wanted, even more so during your mood swings, though he would have to take a walk to keep from snapping at you when you started to throw things at him. Which of course you apologized for, then ended up crying about. But your favorite thing was every night, he would rest his head against your growing stomach to listen to the baby.

"Do you think it's a girl, or a boy?" he asked, he was so impatient, he really wanted to know.

"Who knows, w may be having twins," you teased, with a smile, "That's not funny..." he pouted, he was barely ready to be a father to one child, let alone two at the same time. "I'm only teasing, you big grump," you laughed making him blush. Bellamy nuzzled your stomach gently as you gently ran your fingers through his hair.

"I love you, (f/n)" he whispered softly losing his eyes.

"I love you too, Bellamy," you smiled softly, this was happiness, real happiness.

Bellamy showered you with gifts every chance he got while the ship sailed its coarse to Dressrosa, he knew you and the baby would be safer there, and with Doflamingo's permission, you would be allowed to live in the castle. This was something that surprised you a great deal, because unlike Bellamy and the crew, you didn't have the utmost faith in the heavenly demon.

You had been to Dressrosa many times, and you could never stop the feeling of amazement when you visited.

When the ship was docked, Bellamy carried you through town on your way to the castle, your stomach was at full size now, and it would only be a matter of days before the baby was born, and you big hyena wanted to be there when they were.

Upon arriving to the castle, Baby 5 helped you get settled into your new room, and she was over the moon when you asked her if she would be will to help you when ever Bellamy was away. You sat in you room, gently rubbing your stomach, feeling the baby kick every now and again, as you waited for Bellamy to come back from his discussion with Doflamingo. Of course thats when you noticed you were being watched. You turned to see, Viola, Sugar, Baby 5, Monet and Dillenger at the door of your room.

"You can come in," you chirped happily, and the small group walked in, "May I listen to the baby?" Sugar asked eating her grapes. "Sure, so long as you don't turn us into toys," you joked, and the other chuckled as the child-like woman walked over to were you were seated. She knelt down, and rested her head against your stomach, and she closed her eyes, listening to the soft movements within you. "I hear the baby," she smiled, and so did te others, "Big Sister (f/n), may I go next," Dillenger said in his female pitched voice. "Su-" "I'm still listening," Sugar interrupted in her usual dull tone.

The hybrid boy gritted his teeth and stomped his foot annoyed, "Oi! Thats Not Fair!"

"Now now," you said gently, "You can both have a turn," both that didn't seem to calm them down much, not until Monet told them both to stop.

"May I feel?" Monet asked, she loved children. "Of course, I don't mind," and she placed a gentle, but cold hand on your swelled stomach.

Later that day, Bellamy stayed with you the entire time, just laying with you in bed. His hand was rested on your stomach, he would wait for hours, just to feel the baby kick, once the baby actually kicked him in the face and ofcause, Bellamy too it the wrong way. Basically he thought the baby hated him, which you assure him wasn't true, hopefully.

Bellamy gently rubbed your stomach in gentle circles, and when you turned your head to smile at him, he kissed your lips, an of course you kissed back,"Your so beautiful..." he purred moving to kiss your neck, "B-Bellamy..." you gasped as he covered your neck is soft kisses, "I love you so much..." he whispered placing a kiss against your pulse. During times when if was just you and him, he'd cover you in kisses, he loved making you feel that you were still beautiful to him, he made you feel loved. You held his hand happily, as he kissed your lips again.

He had always been affationate when you two were alone, but now he was more loving the ever before. He loved the idea of having a child with you, you did too, but most of all, you loved that he would always be by your side. Bellamy wanted to be a good father, and wanted to be in his child's life, and he wanted to be with you.

"I love you..."

"I love you too."

The day the baby would be delivered came quicker then realized, and you were in unbearable pain.

You were so scared, and you couldn't stop screaming.

You were at the hospital, in the delivery room, and Bellamy was by your side the entire time, holding your hand and caressing your hair.

"Bellamy..." you groaned squeezing his hand tight, "I'm so scared..." you cried, tears flowing down your face, "It'll be ok, I'm right here," he brought your hand to is lips and gently kissed,"Nothing bad will happen," he promised.

It seemed like hours, it was so painful, but not one minute did you think of yourself, all you could do is worry about your baby, and prey they would be alright.

Then finally, the pain stopped, and you were so worn out, you could barely get a full breath. So many questions ran through your mind, but they were silenced, and your heart skipped a beat when you heard your son's first cries.

A smile spread across your face, and you looked to Bellamy, who had never let go of your hand, and he smiled at you, you knew everything would be ok now.

Your son was placed in your arms after being cleaned with a warm wet towel, and wrapped in a soft blue blanket, he was fast asleep.

"He look's just like me..." Bellamy sounded near tears, but you couldn't look away from your new born. But he was right, the baby boy had a mop of golden blond hair, and naturally tan skin, he was perfect, you thought. "Ah..." the baby mumbled softly, his tiny hands clinching softly. Bellamy reached over, and gently nudged one of the baby's tiny hands with his finger, and without hesitation, the new born held his finger in his tiny palm, a toothless smile spreading across his face as he slept. "He likes you..." you cooed softly, and looked up at your lover, only to find, he had tears streaming down his face. "C-can... can I hold him...?" he whispered, almost begging. You let out a soft sigh, your smile never leaving your face, and you nodded your head, before gently easing the baby into his fathers arms, but still the movements caused the baby to wake up.

The baby boy opened his big brown eyes, and looked straight up at Bellamy as he held him, and soon the little hyena cub let out his first laugh.

"What would you like to name him?" the nurse asked, and you both smiled, "Bruno."

That night, the three of you laid in bed together for the very first time, you were exhausted, you both were, but you were both happy, because according to the doctor, little Bruno was healthy, and thats all you could have hoped for. "He's so tiny..." Bellamy whispered as he watched his new born son sleep peacefully in his mother's arms. You smiled down at the sleeping infant, he was so warm and soft, and so perfect, he didn't seem real. "I hope he grows up with a good heart..." you whispered softly, "Strong too, with a good mind," the hyena smiled, gently petting his head, "What do you think he'll grow up to be?" "Who knows," you giggle, "Only time will tell.."

After a final check up, Bellamy took you and Bruno back to the castle to being your life together as a family.

Mind you, pirates don't get married, well not usually, it's rare for them to even start a family, let alone have a child and be willing to keep it, but Bellamy was trying his very best to make sure you lived comfortably, and even if you weren't a married couple, you knew he was very loyal, and would only have eyes for you.

Though, the road to parenthood was not going to be easy, though it never was for first timers.

Bruno was up every 2 hours needing to be fed, and even though you both took turns staying up with him, it wasn't easy. Some night he would just cry and cry, and all either of you could do was wait till he wore himself out. But there was always trouble with him crying like that, especially when he wkoe up the whole castle. Doflamingo allowed Bellamy to stay with you, at least until Bruno was past the breast feeding phase, that much you were grateful for, because even with Baby 5's help, you still felt more comfortable with Bellamy by your side, though he still had work to do, most of which only took a week or two to complete before he was by your side again.

On the days he was back, he would spend every moment with the two of you, and Bruno would always have a bright smile on his face when daddy was home. When Bruno got fussy, the three of you would walk down to the sunflower field, and sit under the large tree, it always seemed to calm him down.

Bellamy absolutely adored Bruno, and honestly, sometimes you had to beg him to let you hold your son. He played with Bruno every chance he got, and every moment you two a to yourselves, he would shower you with affection, he loved you both so much.

So you can imagine how happy he was when Bruno said his first word, though he was a little surprised, and extremely confused as to why his first was, "Hyena."

"Where the hell did e get that word?" Bellamy griped, god he was so confused, "Aren't a baby's first word usually, Mommy or Daddy?"

"Usually," you chirped as you fed Bruno his bottle of warm milk, which he chugged like he had never been fed before. After his bottle was finished, you gently rubbed his back trying to get him to burp, as the hyena daddy tried to figure this out. But honestly, you thought he was trying to hard, "Careful honey, you'll hurt yourself if you think to hard."

Bruno let out a soft burp, and as you settled him in your lap, the little cub smiled, "Hyena!" he shouted laughing, and Bellamy growled. "Bruno, say 'daddy'" Bellamy told him as he laid next to the two of you, using is arms to rest against. "Hyena!" Bruno said again happily, and Bellamy groaned, "No, say 'daddy', son," the big hyena told his cub impatiently, but again, the little boy repeated the same word over and over again, till eventually Bellamy hung his head in defeat. You laughed softly and set your son down next to his father. You' never tell him, but you had actually taught Bruno to say it.

The little cub crawled closer, and softly pawed at is father's arm, trying to get his attention, but Bellamy pouted and looked away, acting like a child, something he tended to do when he was upset. Bruno tilted his head, and started patting his father's head, still trying to get his attention, but when that didn't seem to work, the infant began pulling on the man's hair, at first the tug were soft, but became harder with each passing second, till, "Ow! Bruno that hurts!" Bellamy shouted pulling away. The cub looked up at him with wide eyes, which soon filled with tears, his face turned scarlet as he let out a loud sob, the tears streaming down is face.

Bellamy flinched and couldn't do anything but watch as you scooped the infant up into your arms. "Dont cry baby, it's ok, ssh sh," you hushed gently rubbing his back as he cried. "Don't cry baby it's ok, it's ok." You honestly never thought you'd have two babies to take care of. "Bellamy you don't cry either, it's not your fault, you big dummy," you chuckled seeing your big strong hyena start to tear up like a 2 year old.

When the two finally calmed down, they were both fast asleep in your arms, Bellamy's head was rested against one shoulder, and Bruno had his head rested against your chest, your heart beat lulling him to sleep as one arm supported him. You smiled down at the hyena and his cub, and you placed a gentle kiss to each of they're heads, "My babies..." you giggled.

This truly was happiness...


	9. With Her

**Title: _With Her_**  
 **Chapter:** _N/A_ _  
_ **Pairing:** Bellamy X Beatrice  
 **Category:** One Piece  
 **Au:** _Delinquint Au_  
 **Word Count:** 994  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:  
** _Bellamy is the black sheep of a rich family, he was labeled as nothing but a street thug and a good for nothing delinquent, someone not even worth worrying about if he got hurt, he was told that over and over again. But not with her, never with her._

He couldn't fully remember how it had started, all he knew is that with her, he didn't have to hold it all back.

With her he found comfort and love, things he could never find with his gang, or even his own parents.

With her he found the relief and release the drugs he once shoved down his throat never gave him.

With Beatrice he found a safe haven were he was always welcomed with open arms.

He dashed down the streets as fast as he could, he wanted to see her again. By the time he got to the building she lived in, he was panting, out of breath. Beatrice lived over a restaurant owned by her legal guardian, Dutchess. He climbed up the fire escape, and slipped through the window, 'Hey," he greeted happily, and she smiled at him, "Hey," she greeted back, and before she knew it, Bellamy was kneeling in front of her, his head rested on her lap. Beatrice stroked his hair gently, she whispered gentle words to him, relieving him of his stress. Her hands were warm and gentle, he felt at peace with her.

He still could remember the days before she meant something to him. Bellamy would see her around often, she was like a stray cat wondering around, had no reason to be in those places, had nothing she was looking for specifically, she was just there.

"Hey," she greeted smiling after noticing him watching her. Bellamy just glared at her and walked away.

He couldn't count how many times he had seen it, someone offering her something, mind numbing drugs, money for her body, a false chance to make it big, she was never tempted though, she would just smile like she always did, and would walk away from things so many girls her age had fallen victim to in that hell hole.

Countless times he had found himself unknowingly looking for her in those dark alley ways, or with someone who would offer her things.

It was back than he had wanted to see her take those things, he had hated that sweet smile that was always on her face, he hated that she always looked so happy while he was always angry at the world he had fallen into. He had selfishly wanted her to fall into that world too.

Once the blond teen had offered her the numbing poison, telling her how much fun she'd have once they took affect, but Beatrice had declined, and instead, offered him something.

"That stuff only numbs the pain you know," she told him, the look in her eyes was so warm and innocent, it was like looking at a small child.

"Do you want me to take the pain away?" she asked sweetly,"If you stay by my side, I can help you." her hand had reached out to him, only to get slapped away.

A part of him had wanted to say yes, but instead, he shouted at her, saying he didn't need her pity, that he didn't need someone like her to look down on him like he was weak. He hated her so much.

All the times he would find her just staring at the sky, like she had nothing to worry about, he felt hate. It was obvious she was a dreamer, and that's what he hated most. He came from a rich family, but he had never been that happy without something to numb the pain, and yet there she was, a girl from who knows where, in a hellish district, smiling without a care in the world, without those things that numbed the pain he always felt.

He hated it.

With her it was sun shine, and smiles, all the time, he hated it.

But one day, all the hate, all the rage he always felt because he could never let anything out, it was gone, because of her.

It had been raining that day, it was so dark and cloudy, it might as well had been night. He didn't remember why he had gotten into that fight, all he had remembered was that they had made him angry, and he lost it. After it was over, he was bleeding, the pain was numbed by the chill of the freezing rain as he stumbled around. He thought he would die when he finally blacked out.

When he had come to, he was over come with the feeling of safety, and warmth, something he hadn't felt since he was toddler. The bed he had been placed in was comfortable, he had been wrapped in warm covers, and his wounds were patched up. All the questions running through his mind came to a halt when he heard her voice. When he saw her in the door way with a tray of food, all he had to do was put two and two together, and he knew, she had been the one to help him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked setting the tray down on the bed side table, "Are you hungry? I brought you some soup."

Bellamy didn't answer, it hurt too much to even sit up, and he couldn't find it in him to glare at her like he always did. Beatrice helped him up a little, putting pillows under is head back, he didnt say anything, he just let her help for once. He didnt try to push her away.

She talked to him, and he found her voice to be relaxing, and her sweet smile, which had once hated, brought him peace.

Beatrice had no reason to save him, she could have easily left him to bleed to death for his own stupidity, but she didn't. She went out of her way to help him, and didnt ask for anything of him.

And that's when he knew, with her, the pain was gone.


End file.
